eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 17 (16 April 1985)
Synopsis Lou nags at Arthur about Mark and how he should be at the jobcentre or on a scheme. Arthur discovers that Mark never came in the previous night when he goes to get him up. Ian arrives with fruit from Pete's stall and Lou says that she will go to the flat when his dad has finished work. Sue receives another mysterious phone call at work from someone asking after Ali. When Ali arrives at Bridge Street Café, he shows Sue the £20 he got through the post due to the golden circle. Dr Legg discusses Lofty with Ethel Skinner, telling her that Lofty is depressed due to being unemployed and no career prospects. Dr Legg says they have to find a way to make him feel useful and to give him a sense of purpose. Dr Legg encounters a problem when his car won't start, so he ropes Lofty into pushing it along with Michelle and Sharon, and Dr Legg suggests to Lofty to become a good neighbour to Mary. In the laundrette, Kathy says to Ian that she never wanted him on the stall as he was studying for his upcoming exams. In The Vic, Angie tells Den that she wants the contact details for where he will be staying in Spain, but Den says he is unsure where he will be staying as it's a cheap package and he will give her the details when he is there. When Angie goes upstairs, Den phones Jan and he asks for his ticket in advance as Angie is going to the airport with him. Ali takes Lofty to The Vic for a drink to celebrate the golden circle, and while he is there, Den asks Lofty if he will work while he is in Spain, although Lofty was more or less sacked the previous week. Lofty visits Mary and he says that he thought he could help her out and Mary gets Lofty to hold Annie while she sterilises Annie's bottle and Annie is sick on Lofty's jumper. Lofty gives Mary another stool from Dr Legg's in case she has visitors before fixing a draft excluder on the window. Mary is suspicious that someone has put Lofty up to take an interest and she is slightly upset as she doesn't want to rely on handouts, and she has feelings. In The Vic, Dr Legg and Lofty join Debbie and Andy and Dr Legg informs them that Mary may be rehoused, however he informs them of the rest of the council's plans, which is that the side of the square Mary lives may be pulled down. Lou arrives at Pete and Kathy's flat, and she brings up the reason for her visit, which is Ian and how he came to her in tears due to Pete and Kathy telling him this and that and they should leave him alone. Lou also then mentions her two other grandsons, who she hadn't seen for almost 20 years before saying that there had never been a divorce in the family until Kathy came along. Kathy then defends herself to Lou by saying that Pete can see his other children whenever however their mum remarried and it would mean interfering in someone else's life. Kathy then addresses the fact that Ian is her's and Pete's son and if the row, it's because they care about him and want him to have the best. Kathy tells Lou that she is selfish and takes before chucking Lou out of her flat. Cast Regular cast *Lou Beale - Anna Wing *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Sharon Watts - Letitia Dean *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Ethel Skinner - Gretchen Franklin *Dr Legg - Leonard Fenton *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt *Mary Smith - Linda Davidson *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Tony Carpenter - Oscar James *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford *Andy O'Brien - Ross Davidson *Debbie Wilkins - Shirley Cheriton *Hassan Osman - Michael Evangelou (Uncredited) *Annie Smith - Zara Posener & Jenna Alembick (Uncredited) Guest cast None Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *Walford Surgery - Consultation room and corridor *23B Albert Square *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street *Bridge Street Market *Laundrette *Al's Café *14B Walford Towers - Living room/kitchen and hallway Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'You leave the talking to your Gran. I'll sort 'em out.' Important dialogue Kathy Beale: "When did you ever give any of your children anything, aye? Never. You selfish old bag! You sit in that bloody room of yours like a poisonous great spider sucking everybody dry." (talking to her battleaxe mother-in-law Lou after she tried interferring with how they treat their son Ian) Category:Episode Category:1985 Episodes